


Audacity

by HermioneVolante



Series: Hermione Volante [1]
Category: From The Mixed-Up Files Of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler - E. L. Konigsburg, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneVolante/pseuds/HermioneVolante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls meet in a museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audacity

**Author's Note:**

> This is Hermione from Philosopher's Stone and Claudia from around Chapter 5. No explanation is offered for how this meeting could take place.

“Excuse me! I don't think you're allowed back there. It's museum property.”

“No, it's...it's educational. I'm here on a school trip.”

“A school trip inside the sarcophagus? That doesn't sound very likely. I'm sure that's against the rules. Besides, it's almost closing time. You'll get in trouble!”

“Maybe. It doesn't mean anything if it isn't just a little bit dangerous,” said the girl, with the glibness of someone who had repeated that idea to herself many times. She held out her hand. “Would you like to hide with me? No one will look for us, because everyone knows that young girls are not found in sarcophagi.”

Hermione bit her lip, rocked back on her heels, and then rocked forward and took the girl's hand. “I guess...it could be fun to hide out in a sarcophagus. As long as no one sees us, and I get out before closing time, and....”

“I'm Claudia,” said the girl, as Hermione stepped into the shadows. “And say 'hide inside' instead of 'hide out in'. Grammar is important when you're on an adventure.”


End file.
